Truth or Dare
by Teddy1008
Summary: Harry and his friends play an interesting game of Truth or Dare. Request fic. Oneshot.


**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry I delayed this for so long, I just didn't get a lot of time. This is the request fic from my hundredth reviewer, LoVePOTTER3454. I dunno if I did a good job on this, this is actually my first time doing a truth or dare oneshot ... sorry if it sucks -_- Hopefully you'll enjoy it. Anyway, this is Truth or Dare - oneshot. The characters are in fifth year, except for the Weasley twins. Draco and Harry are friends, btw. I'll try very hard to work on 'Apprenticeship' as well.**

* * *

><p>"Ronald Weasley! Will you stop that?" Hermione scolded.<p>

Harry looked up from the History of Magic essay he was writing. Ron had been fiddling with the Fanged Frisbee (which was banned from Hogwarts) and five times he had lost it from his grip. It had promptly flew over to the essay Hermione had been writing and had gobbled it all up. Hermione now seemed quite cross, for she had stood up and put her hands on her hips.

Ron flashed Harry a helpless look, which Harry returned with a shrug. "I will not have that Frisbee chewing up my essay! That was the fifth time, Ronald, and I'm sick of writing the same thing over and over-"

"Oi!"

The trio turned. Fred and George Weasley (also known as the Hogwarts troublemakers and the Weasley twins), both in seventh year, had strolled into the Gryffindor common room. Behind them were Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and Luna. Fred and George both put an arm around Harry's shoulders and grinned. "We were wondering-" George began.

"If the three of you-"

"Would like to join us-"

"In a game of truth or dare!" George and Fred finished, eyes gleaming. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Harry, it'll be fun!" Fred prompted.

Harry glanced at Ron, who shrugged and stood up. He let the fanged Frisbee go and it chewed up Hermione's sixth essay, snarling. Everyone ignored Hermione's outraged yelp. "Come on, Hermione. You could use a break from the writing you've been doing," Ron said. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

The moment Harry stepped out he bumped into Draco. He broke into a grin. "Draco! Are you playing this game, too?"

"Blimey, 'course I am! I've already gotten the Room of Requirement set up," Draco exclaimed.

"Wicked. Thanks, Draco," Fred said as he passed, leading the big group toward the Room of Requirement.

Harry noticed Professor McGonagall's suspicious look as they passed, but everyone in the group ignored it. Draco stepped forward and stood in front of the wall for a few moments. Then a door appeared and the group scurried inside.

"Get in a circle," George ordered. He snapped his fingers and chairs appeared out of thin air. Harry chose to sit in a blue bean bag chair. "I suppose we'll go in the circle?" George sent a questioning look at Fred and his twin brother gave a nod of approval.

George grinned and turned to Ron, who paled immediately at the smirk on his brother's face. "Ronald, truth or dare?" he inquired.

"Truth," Ron said immediately, for everyone knew a dare from one of the Weasley twins was rather terrifying.

George's grin widened even more. He glanced at Fred, who smirked back. "Out of all these three people, who would you marry, and which two would you kill?" At Ron's eyes widening, George continued with an even wider smirk. "Ginny, Hermione, Draco."

Ron made a face, most likely at the thought of marrying his own sister. He glared when Dean and Seamus wolf-whistled. "Marry Hermione, kill Ginny and Draco," he said at last with a sigh. Hermione went bright red, and Ginny and Draco both looked equally offended.

Ron eyed the group of people sitting in the circle. "Draco," he said at last. "Truth or dare?"

Draco looked up from the quill he was fiddling with. Draco hesitated, then said, "Truth."

Ron grinned. Draco's cheeks coloured as everyone's eyes darted to him. Harry tried to stifle his laughter but a few escaped and Draco gave him a punch on his shoulder. "Ow." Harry scowled. Draco ignored him.

"Out of the entire fourth year group, which boy would you want to snog?"

Draco choked in surprise as everyone howled with laughter (except Luna, she merely smiled impassively) and his face turned an interesting shade of red and purple. Harry smirked and put his arm around Draco's shoulders. "Come on, Draco, just pick the first boy that comes to mind."

"Colin Creevy," Draco blurted out, then looked even more horrified when everyone burst out laughing and grinning. "All right, all right, you've had your fun," Draco grumbled. "Dean. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Dean answered.

Everyone stiffened and watched intently. Draco had a mischievous look in his eyes. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Snog Ginny." Dean's other eyebrow joined the one already raised. He then turned to Ginny, who was glaring furiously at Draco.

"Come on, then," Ginny grumbled. She leaned forward and they snogged. Harry felt something stir in his stomach, but he pushed it back. The feeling went away obediently the moment Dean and Ginny separated.

Dean sighed, looking relieved. "Fred. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Fred answered with a grin. He leaned forward excitedly, as did everyone else.

Dean looked at the seventh year, seeming to consider something. "Eat this." He pulled out a crumpled up piece of parchment and tossed it to Fred. Fred grinned. He then popped it into his mouth. Slowly, he chewed and Harry pulled a disgusted face. Then Fred swallowed.

"Ate it," he announced with a grin. He then turned. "Seamus. Dare?"

Seamus bit his lip. Then he nodded with a sigh. "Dare."

Fred snapped his fingers. George brought out a bottle that read 'Firewhiskey'. Seamus looked excited and nervous at the same time. "Drink." Fred brought out a goblet and poured some of the liquid in. Seamus tentatively raised it to his lips, eyes darting around nervously. Then he drained the goblet in one gulp. Then he swayed. And trembled.

"Mum will be furious if she finds out," Ginny told Fred. Fred shrugged. "That's the fun of it, little sister," he replied with a smirk. Then, mercifully, he cast a charm on Seamus. Seamus blinked, then wiped his mouth with his sleeve, making a face.

He turned to Luna. "Luna. Truth or dare?" he prompted.

Luna smiled at him with a dreamy look on her face, as usual. "Truth, of course," she answered slowly.

Seamus chewed on his bottom lip as he thought. "Are Crumple-Horned Snorkacks real?"

"Father says they are," Luna answered dreamily.

Seamus glanced at Dean, who was obviously trying hard not to burst out laughing. Harry felt his lips twitch into a smile. Luna glanced around. Her eyes landed on Neville, who had been sweating in a comfy armchair nervously, waiting his turn. "Truth or dare?" she asked, still in that peculiar tone of hers.

"T-truth," Neville stammered. He wiped sweat from his brow.

"Do you believe that Blibbering Humdingers are real?" Luna asked in a serious tone.

Neville glanced around, looking unsure on how to respond to that. "Sure," he said at last in a small voice, drowning Seamus's very quiet snort.

Neville straightened, then looked at Lavender. "Lavender, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," Lavender chose.

Neville frowned, obviously unsure on what to ask her. "Who do you like out of the entire school?"

Lavender blushed. "No one," she said firmly. "No one."

Harry raised an eyebrow as Lavender's face flushed even more. Her eyes darted to Ron, and Harry held back sniggers. "Hermione," she decided after glancing uncertainly at Harry and Hermione. Hermione chose truth. "Which Slytherin girl do you hate the most?" Lavender inquired.

Hermione huffed. "Pansy, of course," she growled.

"Because she likes Draco?" Ron chirped, then shrank back at the fierce glare both Hermione and Draco sent him.

"Harry."

Harry grinned. "Dare," he said before Hermione asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Go and finish your Transfiguration essay," she said.

Harry cursed. Hermione had been bugging him all day to finish it. "I hate you," he grumbled as he stood up. He heard his friends' roars of laughter and silently chuckled to himself as well as he entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

**End.**

**Author's Note: I knooooowwwwww, it sucks! You don't have to tell me. I wasn't sure what kind of ending to do, so I just did what I did ... Hope you enjoyed (hopefully). **


End file.
